All Hallows Eve
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's the witching hour & anything can happen. (oneshot)(Love You Universe)(COMPLETE)


Terra rocked on her knees in the middle of her bed as she waited for her boyfriend to pick up. Finally Aqualad answered. "Hello?"

"Happy anniversary!" Terra shouted.

Aqualad looked so confused. "It's five in the morning."

"I know but I woke up thirsty & I thought it was a sign to talk to you. You're coming over later but we won't be alone."

Aqualad blinked. "Okay..."

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you when you get here."

"No, wait. Happy anniversary. My brain is just still asleep."

She perked up. "I can't believe we have been together for an entire year."

"It was great, wasn't it?" He laid back down.

"So great! I was thinking we wear matching costumes & I've got a surprise for you."

"You know I'm not one for surprises." He yawned.

"Trust me; you'll like this one. But get back to sleep. I'll talk to you later. We have to plan our outfits."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you." She hung up & climbed under the covers with a smile. She couldn't wait to see him.

E-V-E

Changeling coughed into his arm before finishing hanging up lights. "There! All the lights are up. Flip the switch, Cy!"

Cyborg flipped the switch & the blacked out lights turned on. "Yes! One more thing to cross off the list!"

"What next?" Changeling coughed again. He'd been declared safe to be around other people though his cough lingered.

"Setting up the graves."

"Fun…" He hated setting up the graves. He always tripped over them. "Let me check on Bas first."

Cyborg nodded & got started without him.

Changeling went to the playpen & checked on his son. The baby was kicking his feet excitedly & staring out of the window. Changeling grinned & tickled his stomach. Sebastian giggled & kicked his feet harder.

"Hi, Daddy." Charlotte walked over & peeked over the top of the pen.

"Hi, my little princess." Changeling poked her stomach, too.

She jumped back & giggled.

"Watch your brother. We have to finish setting up for the Halloween party. Are you excited for Halloween?"

She nodded hard. "I'm a mermaid!"

"Are you Ariel?" He had no idea what anyone was, including himself. Starfire picked out the costumes for his family.

Charlotte nodded again. "Aunt Karen is gonna curl my hair & put stuff in it so I look like a real one."

"That's nice of her." He pinched her cheek. "Did you say thank you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good girl. Where's the boys?"

"You're a boy."

He narrowed his eyes. "Leave the jokes to me."

"But you're not funny." She smiled.

"I am funny!" He started coughing.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose & walked away. "Ew."

"Are you coughing over the baby, Changeling?!" Bumble Bee called out.

"No!" Changeling moved.

Cyborg laughed. "You liar. I saw you."

"Shhh!" Changeling put a finger to his lips.

"Help me with these graves before she comes in here."

Changeling got to work. Bumble Bee was a drill Sargent when it came to getting things done.

Terra walked in & immediately started giving them a hand. "Hey, guys."

"Where have you been?" Changeling questioned. "You've been missing since training."

"I was talking with Garth. We were trying to figure out what we were wearing tonight."

"Are you wearing matching costumes?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes! It's going to be so cute!"

Changeling stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up, Changeling." Terra cut her eyes at him.

"How can you stand the smell?"

"How can Rae stand _your_ smell?!"

"I smell natural!"

"Fish are natural!" Terra ignored Cyborg laughing. "Besides you smell like a dog!"

"At least it's not wet." Changeling sniffled.

"C, stop talking about my boyfriend."

"I don't see what you see in him." He shrugged.

"He's amazing. & better yet, he's amazing to me. Don't I deserve that?"

"I guess." He grumbled.

"Thanks, C." She deadpanned.

"I mean of course you do. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She beamed. "I don't see why you have to fight with him anyway."

"He's jealous." Cyborg duhed.

Changeling's mouth fell open. "I am not!"

"The way you laid claim to it just now when I didn't say a name proves it." Cyborg taunted.

Changeling shut his mouth. "I guess I'll help Nightwing & Kid Flash."

"Don't be like that, C." Terra begged.

He lifted his nose. "I see I'm not wanted."

"You're not." Cyborg confirmed.

Terra pushed his arm. "You're wanted, C."

"No, you're not."

Changeling humphed. He walked over to where Nightwing & Kid Flash were putting decals on the windows. "Do you need help?"

"Not really." Kid Flash said as he straightened from doing the bottom. "This is the last one."

The doorbell rang.

Nightwing clapped his hands to clean them. "You can get the door. It's the twins."

"What are Mas & Menos doing here early?"

"They're making tamales for the party."

"Oh." Changeling left the common room & went down to let the twins in. He opened the door & shielded his eyes against the sun. "Hey!"

"Hello, green one." They spoke in unison.

"What kind of tamales are you making?" He let them in.

They all walked to the elevator. "We are making chicken tamales & a mushroom pepper tamale."

"Yes!" Changeling fist-pumped.

They made small talk as the lift took them to the top of the tower. They exited & walked to the common room, where it was coming together nicely.

The twins went to the kitchen, where Raven, Starfire, Bumble Bee & Jinx were cooking & talking.

Changeling went back to his leader. "What's next on the list?"

"We need you to fly & put up all the spiders." Nightwing picked up the box & pushed it into his arms.

Changeling pouted. "Fine."

E-V-E

Raven appreciated Starfire's choice of attire for her. It covered her nearly completely & could hide all the baby weight that was _just_ starting to come off.

Starfire had gotten her a (sexy) librarian's costume. She only needed to pull the skirt down & keep all the buttons done up. She could do without the shoes though.

She put her now shoulder length hair in a tiny bun & stuck a pencil through it & put on the nonprescription glasses.

She was ready. Now it was time to dress baby Sebastian. Starfire had gotten him an infant flower costume. He was to be a giant daisy.

Raven went to his room with the costume & saw that he was sleeping. She made sure she was quiet when she brought him to the changing table.

She unzipped his sleeper & took it off his chubby body (he weighted eleven pounds). She put on the green body suit then pulled up the flowered hood. He was ready.

The door slid open as she was laying him back in his crib. "Mommy?"

Raven looked over at Charlotte. "You're ready for your bath?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Raven picked her up & left her son's room.

"Is Teether coming?" Charlotte played with the pencil in her mom's hair.

"Yes, he is." Raven peered at her. "You like Teether?"

Charlotte blushed & nodded. "He's nice."

"How nice?"

Charlotte smiled. "Really nice."

"Does he share his candy with you?" Raven made it to the bathroom & put her down to run water in the bathtub.

"Yes." Charlotte twisted from side to side.

Raven smiled. It was so cute. It was obvious Charlotte had a crush on the six year old. "Will you dance with him later?"

"Like you dance with Daddy?"

"If you want."

Charlotte smiled big. "I hope so."

"Okay." Raven took Charlotte's clothes off & put her in the tub. "Don't splash. Mommy's dressed."

"Okay, Mommy."

E-V-E

Terra bit into a hulled strawberry & bopped her head to the beat of the song playing. She was waiting (im)patiently for Titans East.

Starfire flew into the room. "Hello, Friend Terra! What are you supposed to be?"

"Mustard!" Terra held her hands out. She was wearing blue jeans & a yellow polo shirt with the word **mustard** written across her chest.

Starfire squealed.

Terra laughed. "You like it?"

"It is the best costume I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Thank you. Aqualad's going to be ketchup."

Starfire didn't care about that. "I adore your costume."

"I like yours, too. You make an adorable football player."

Starfire beamed & put her helmet on. "We are a family of athletes. I am the footballed player, young Christopher is the soccer player & boyfriend Nightwing is the ball made for baskets player."

"Cool." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

Starfire waved her off before flying to check on last minute preparations.

Terra rode the elevator down & opened the door. It was Titans North & some honorary Titans. "Hey, guys! Go on up!"

The teens & young adults spoke before going upstairs.

She looked outside & noticed Titans East coming up the drive. She waved big.

Aqualad, wearing black jeans & a red shirt that said **ketchup** , waved back.

Thirty seconds later, she was able to throw her arms around his neck. "Hi!"

"Hey." He picked her up & twirled her around.

"Hey, guys. We're all set up." She inclined her head towards the tower. When the others went ahead, she smiled at Aqualad. "I can't wait to give you my surprise."

He grimaced. "& you're sure I'll like this?"

"Positive! Now come on! I feel like dancing!"

E-V-E

Melvin punched in the button for the top floor. "Thanks for making us late, guys!"

Timmy adjusted his Ninja Turtles mask. "We're sorry but he just had to have it."

 _He_ was Teether  & _it_ was an old ring pop from more than four years ago. "I'm sorry, M. I just wanted Charlie to have it."

"I don't know why you think she wants a grubby old piece of candy. Raven's not going to let her eat that." Melvin walked out of the elevator when it stopped & stalked to the common room.

"It's not for her to eat!" Teether snapped.

"He's proposing!" Timmy teased.

"Shut up, Timmy!"

Melvin stopped in her tracks. "You like Charlie?"

"No!" Teether blushed.

"Aw come on. You can tell me."

"She's just cool is all." He scuffed his shoe against the ground. "She reminds me of Raven."

Melvin smiled at him. "It's okay to like her. She's a pretty great kid."

Teether fidgeted for a moment. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she'll love it."

He brightened then stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Toldja she would!"

"Come on, guys." Melvin stopped the fight before it began. "We're already late."

The trio walked inside & saw the party was in full swing.

Timmy went to raid the snack table while Teether went in search of his lady love. Melvin scouted out Raven. She knew she would be on baby duty. Again.

She sighed & looked in dark corners for her favorite person... besides her brothers. She found Raven by the windows, sitting with Sebastian in her arms.

"Raven!" Melvin yelled.

Raven turned her head. "Melvin!"

Melvin walked over & sat next to her. "Is this him?! He's so cute!"

Raven smiled. "Thank you! Where are your brothers?!"

"Timmy's eating & Teether's looking for Charlie!" Melvin took the baby from Raven. "What's with his ears?!"

"Earplugs! It's too loud in here!"

Melvin had never seen a baby wear earplugs before but she knew Changeling did at parties. "You can go have fun now!"

"I can sit & talk to you!" Raven didn't want to be in the throng of people anyway.

A shadow fell over both as Changeling blocked out the light. "Milady?"

Raven stared at his offered hand. "No."

"Aw come on! Please?!"

"Melvin & I are talking!"

"It's okay, Raven!" Melvin assured her. "I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?!" Raven didn't want to leave her by herself.

"I'm sure!"

Changeling grabbed Raven's hand & pulled her to his chest. "Thanks, M!" He pulled Raven away.

Melvin looked into Sebastian's face. "Hi, baby! It looks like you're my date for tonight!"

Sebastian smiled gummily.

E-V-E

Charlotte watched Christopher stuff another cookie into his mouth in awe. "That's seven!"

Christopher stuffed another.

"That's eight!"

Christopher picked up another cookie.

Before she could count it, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Teether!"

"Hi, Charlie! Hi, Chris!" Teether waved.

Christopher nodded, unable to talk properly.

Charlotte turned back to Christopher. "That's ten!"

"What are you doing?!" Teether asked.

"We're counting how many cookies he can fit in his mouth!"

Teether wondered if that impressed her. "I got something for you!"

"Candy?!" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah! It's one of the last things my parents ever bought me!" He pulled the package out of his pocket & presented it to her.

She looked at it. "What is it?!"

"It's a ring pop! You put it on your finger & lick it!" He opened the package & put the sucker on her ring finger.

Charlotte lifted the ring to eye level & eyed it before taking an experimental lick.

"It might not taste good! It's pretty old!"

She shrugged. "It's okay! Thank you, Teether!"

Teether blushed. "You're welcome!"

Christopher tapped Charlotte on the shoulder & pointed to his mouth.

"Did you put in another?!" Charlotte asked. He shook his head. "Then it's still ten! Can you fit in one more?!"

Christopher picked up another tiny cookie & tried to place it between his lips but it wouldn't fit. He shook his head.

"You can fit ten cookies in your mouth!"

Christopher raised his arms above his head in triumph.

Teether spoke up. "I bet I can fit eleven!"

Christopher lifted his thumbs as Charlotte looked at Teether. "I can count! Go ahead!"

Teether picked up a cookie.

E-V-E

Melvin handed a sleeping Sebastian back to his mother, who was going to put him to bed. "He was good all night!"

"Thank you!" Raven cuddled him to her chest. "Go have fun!"

Melvin smiled but let it fade when Raven walked away. That was unlikely. She was still twelve & most of the people there were older than her.

She decided to go outside. It was a lot cooler, a lot quieter & she could think without someone asking what was wrong.

Melvin left the common room & rode down to the ground floor & walked outside. She walked to the grove & climbed a tree. She sat with her back to the bark & her legs along a branch.

She wasn't sitting there long when she felt someone looking at her. She looked down & saw a really skinny, tall, lanky boy standing at the bottom of the tree. She almost fell out of it in surprise. "Who are you?!"

"Who are you?" His voice was scratchy & deep. It reminded her of Changeling's voice. But this guy was a pale white.

"I was invited here. & I asked first! Who are you?" She turned in the tree, preparing to jump.

He started climbing the tree & she froze. He sat on the branch below hers. "I'm just a guy. A guy wondering why you're sad on Halloween."

She scoffed. "I'm not sad. & Halloween's not special. I'm not a baby."

"Halloween's not just special for babies. It's a night of mystique. It's for those who are hidden to finally reveal themselves."

She looked him over. He was wearing jeans with a white button up shirt with the tails out & dirty sneakers with a domino mask. "How about you reveal yourself?"

"I'm not hiding."

"You're wearing a mask."

"But I'm not hiding."

Melvin frowned. "Do you think talking like the Riddler is cute?"

"That guy's a joke."

"You're as funny as my sister's boyfriend."

He smiled.

She didn't know a thing about him but she liked his smile. His teeth, though white, were slightly crooked. She smiled back. "Are you going to tell me who you are? Or is this just a game for you?"

He cocked his head & studied her for a long minute. "No game." He took the mask off.

She looked over his face. His nose was large for his face & his eyes were small but it wasn't an unattractive face. She took her Hello Kitty mask off.

"You don't know who I am?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Am I supposed to?" She scoffed.

He grinned. "I guess not. Who are you?"

"I asked first. I asked three times."

"I'm Thaddeus."

"Hello, Thad. I'm Melvin." She stuck her hand out.

He shook it; a light zing attacked both of them. They stared at each other in wonder. He finally let her hand go & gestured to the ground. "Do you want to take a walk?"

She smiled & jumped down. "Sure."

E-V-E

Aqualad held the door open for Terra. "It's a lot cooler up here!"

Terra stepped out into the fresh air & fanned her face. "That's why I love the roof!"

They walked hand in hand to the side of the tower & sat on the edge. He breathed deeply. "I love that you're in the middle of an ocean."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat." She leaned against him.

He wrapped his arm around her. "So what's this surprise that you keep dropping hints about?"

She knew they were alone but looked around anyway. Once she was certain they were completely secluded, she relaxed against him again. "I'm ready."

"For what?" He didn't get it.

"Garth. I'm ready." She tried to communicate with her eyes what she meant.

"You said that."

She giggled & cupped his cheeks. "I'm ready. After a whole year, I'm ready."

His mouth fell open & his eyes widened. "You're _ready_?!"

She grinned widely & nodded hard. "Yes!"

He chuckled & held her close. "That is a surprise!"

"So…? Do you want to go inside?" She walked her fingers up his shirt.

"No!" He looked aghast.

She blinked & stilled. "What?"

"I mean not here & not now. Our first time should be special. You're special & deserve the best."

She relaxed. "Oh. I'm sure we can find a good time. My birthday's free."

"We'll get there." He tickled her.

She giggled & squirmed away from him. "We _are_ on the edge of the tower  & I don't know how to swim!"

"You can swim." He poked her.

"Not like you. If we fall, only I'm going to end up with a broken neck."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone."

She cuddled against him. "Want to go back in & dance?"

"Let's eat first. I wish Nana had come. Her baked beans sound amazing right about now."

E-V-E

"So Trevor goes, "Get out & stay out!". Bobby's like, "I'm already outside!"." Thaddeus & Melvin laughed.

Melvin wiped tears from her eyes. "That's too funny! Your friends sound amazing."

"They are something." He agreed.

"Tell me something else about you. You're the most intriguing person I've ever met."

"Really? My life's really quite boring." He shrugged. "But that's for the best."

"Why?"

"Things haven't always been easy for me. I got into some major trouble years ago. I'm just now straightening my life out."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"& your life was that messed up?!"

"Yup." He nodded. "Adventure isn't all it's cracked up to be. Action either."

"That's what Raven says. She's the sister I was telling you about. She's not my real sister but she acts like it. I really love her. But she's got two kids now."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't you read the papers about Titans Raven & Changeling adopting a little girl?"

"I know it was big news for a while. But I'm a fifteen year old guy. That kinda stuff doesn't interest me."

She shrugged. "Well they did. & she was just pregnant. They have a son now, too."

"Cool. Never thought those two would get together."

"They're made for each other. They make each other happy."

"I could guess that. I could see it. I mean _everybody_ could see it."

She looked at him strangely before letting it go. "I want that. To be loved like she is? He loves everything about her. He says it's everything, even the stuff he hates because they make up who she is."

Thaddeus smiled. "True love."

"I think so. He said that if he had a choice between dying & living a thousand years without her, he'd use his last breath to tell her he loved her."

Thaddeus smirked. "I could see myself saying that."

Melvin blushed at the way he was looking at her. "So tell me more about you."

"There's nothing to tell really. I go to school, I go to work then I come home & do chores & homework before going to sleep so I can wake up & do it all over again."

"Where do you work?"

"I actually founded my own company. I provide protection services for companies."

"Like a bodyguard?" She was surprised.

He laughed. "Not a chance! Look at me!"

She giggled.

"Most of the work I do is electronic in nature."

"I'm not really a computers girl but I can work a phone. I really like _snapchat_."

He grinned. "You should look me up."

"As long as you follow back." She teased. She waited for him to finish laughing. "Want to come up for some cider & cookies?"

Horror raced across his features. "I don't know."

"Come on." She pulled on his arm.

"Really, Melvin. I don't think that's a good idea." He tried to stop her.

She pulled him inside anyway.

He fidgeted & put his mask back on. This would not go well.

She pulled him out of the elevator & to the common room, where the party still raged. "You can even meet Raven! She's around here somewhere!"

Thaddeus looked around, hoping she couldn't find her.

Melvin bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me! Hey, Jinx!"

Thaddeus stilled.

Jinx smiled at Melvin. "What's up, Blondie?! Who's your friend?!"

Melvin brightened & turned to a sweating Thaddeus. "This is my date! His name is-!"

"Gizmo?!" Jinx frowned as his face registered.

"Gizmo?! No, his name is-!"

"Gizmo!" Jinx pointed.

The music stopped. Nightwing appeared out of thin air with a Bo staff. "Gizmo! What are you doing here?!"

Thaddeus- _Gizmo_ gulped. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Then why'd you come here?!" Jinx folded her arms.

"It was-"

"Who is Gizmo? Why are they calling you that?" Melvin looked between them.

Raven broke through the crowd & took her hand. "Gizmo is a criminal."

"Was!" Gizmo snapped.

"For somebody that's retired, you have a lot of huevos coming into an all superhero party." Changeling said.

"It's not like that!"

"You've got ten seconds to explain yourself, twerp." Cyborg fired up his sonic cannon.

"Wait!" Melvin stood in front of Gizmo. "Why are you all acting like this?! He's my friend!"

"You don't know him, Melvin." Jinx said seriously. "He's bad news."

"All that stuff's in the past!"

"Whatever he told you-"

"He told me enough!" Melvin interrupted Raven. "Everyone's always talking about second chances! Why can't he have one?!"

"Not everyone changes." Jinx tried to make her understand.

"You did." Gizmo glared at her.

Jinx bared her teeth.

Kid Flash put up a hand. "Hold on, little man. You don't want to do this."

"Leave us alone!" Melvin screamed.

"Melvin, calm down." Raven said. "We can talk about this."

"Unless you say he can stay, we have nothing to talk about!"

"We can't let a dangerous criminal wander about the tower." Nightwing didn't take his eyes off Gizmo.

"Weren't Jinx, Cheshire & Terra all dangerous criminals at one point? People change!"

"They had to earn our trust. He hasn't."

"Give him the chance!"

"You're twelve." Jinx snapped.

"You're twelve?" Gizmo frowned.

Melvin grew apprehensive. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"I'm three years older than you."

"I know but… I'm mature for my age. Raven says so all the time."

Raven realized she did say so all the time. She also said Melvin was a great judge of character. "Maybe we should let him stay?"

"Huh?!" Nightwing & Jinx looked at her like she was crazy.

Melvin nearly fainted in relief. "Thank you!"

"He says he's retired." Raven said.

"I've been clean for two & a half years." Gizmo added.

"We say everyone deserves a second chance & he has been clean. We haven't heard a peep out of him for years."

"But you don't know him like I know him!" Jinx sputtered. "He's demented! He has a twisted little mind! He's criminally insane!"

"I'm in therapy!" Gizmo snapped.

Nightwing finally relaxed. "You get one. Step out of line & it's over."

Gizmo nodded. "Understood."

Changeling put an arm around his shoulder. "Hurt her & I will _end_ you. Got it?"

"Got it." Gizmo gulped.

Changeling hit his chest. "Welcome to the party! Turn the music back on!"

Cyborg put away his cannon & finally resumed DJ duties. "We're watching you, twerp."

Jinx stared at Gizmo long & hard before flouncing away. Kid Flash was at her side in an instant.

Melvin turned & hugged Gizmo tight. "Yay! You can stay!"

Gizmo swallowed hard. "Yay."

"Okay, meet Raven. As a good guy." Melvin turned to Raven. "Rae? This is Thad. Thad, this is Rae."

Gizmo stuck his hand out with a nervous shiver.

Raven eyed him for a long time before shaking his hand.

Changeling laughed. "Lighten up, dude! We're not going to eat you! Unless you mess up."

Gizmo could see this being a long night.


End file.
